


Cafuné

by smolfluffqueen



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn doesn't know what a crush is, Finn has a crush omg, Leia is mom, M/M, Rey is confused too tbh, Space Gays, ok but this is literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafuné (Brazilian Portugese) - The act of tenderly running one's fingers through someones hair. Or, the one where Finn is awkward and doesn't know what a crush is, so he enlists the help of Jessika and General Organa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

Okay, but this is getting out of hand.

Finn had been on the base for a total of two weeks, and he's already fucked.

It had started slowly, with small things, like noticing Poe had really small freckles, or the fact that he had  _dimples_ (honestly, was he  _trying_ to kill him?) and then one day he saw Poe running his fingers through his hair in frustration, and it made Finn feel _things_ , so he made the mistake of relaying his problem to Jessika, who giggled and told him he had a "crush" which he  _still_ didn't understand the meaning of, no matter how many times Jessika had tried to explain to him.

Frustrated, he had asked Rey, who had no idea what Jessika was talking about either, and then the both of them had asked General Organa, who had laughed and told the both of them that it meant you liked someone romantically.

Oh.

Finn walked over to Poe's room, mentally making up versions of the conversation he was about to have with Poe. When he finally reached Poe's room, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Great idea, Finn.

Poe stood there, shirtless, towel around his waist, and soaking wet.

_Oh._

Finn had came over to tell Poe that he  _definitely_ didn't have a crush on him, and he wasn't having a very good start.

"Finn?" Poe's voice snapped Finn out of his mental breakdown, and Finn felt his face start to go red.

"Oh, what, yeah, I came over here to tell you something, but sine you're busy..." Finn trailed off, eyes locked on Poe's damp curls.

"No, it's fine, just let me put some pants on or something." Poe went into the refresher, and Finn put his head in his hands.

 _This was the stupidest idea you've ever had, and you literally stole a TIE Fighter._ Finn pushed the thought away, trying to compose himself.

Poe stepped out in a white T-Shirt, black sleep pants, and with hair that was annoyingly still damp, and Finn knew he was fucked.

"So, you had something to tell me?" Poe said, toweling off his hair.

"Yeah, I, uh," Finn stammered out, face stubbornly pink. "Your X Wing is done." Finn finished stupidly, looking down at his shoes.

"You okay, buddy?" Poe asked, stepping forward, making Finn's situation even worse.

"Yeah, 'm fine." Finn mumbled, and Poe remained unconvinced.

"You're  _sure_?" Poe gave him a look.

"Your hair is  _stupid_ !" Finn blurted out, giving Poe an angry look.

"Excuse me?" 

Well shit. If he wasn't fucked before, he definitely was now.

"I mean, it's annoying, it's all _there_ and fluffy and curly and I can't  _take it_ !" Finn yelled, backing away from Poe.

Poe gave him a look, and Finn looked down at his shoes again.

"Wait, you came here to yell at me because you like my hair?"

Shit.

"I came here because I told Jessika about some stuff and then she was all like 'Finn, you've got a crush on Poe' and then I was confused so I asked Rey, and she didn't know  either, so I asked General Organa and  _she_ said-"

"Wait, you asked the General what a crush was?" Poe asked, grinning.

"She said that it was when you like someone  _romantically_ so I came here to tell you that I  _don't_ have crush on you, cause you're my friend." Finn finsihed, looking at Poe.

Poe laughed at this, making Finn give him a strange look as he leaned against the doorway of the fresher, holding his sides and laughing loudly.

"This isn't  _funny-_ "

Poe muffled his sentence by pressing his mouth to Finn's, making Finn squeak and jump away from him, surprised.

"The hell, Poe?" 

"Finn, you coulda just told me you had a crush on me." Poe said, grinning.

Finn kissed Poe, who responded eagerly, and then ran his fingers through Poe's damp hair, making him moan and pull Finn closer to him.

It was  _totally_ worth it.


End file.
